Instantaneous Photos
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: [Drabbles Collection][Silver Pair] Una colección de pequeños y romanticos drabbles centrados en Ootori Choutaro y Shishido Ryou. Porque todo lo instantaneo capturado en la meoria, es más hermoso que lo rigidamente planeado.
1. Pereza

**Pereza.**

Jamás había sido una persona perezosa. Arrogante, tal vez, confiada, también. Pero perezoso era un termino que sólo podía darle a Jiroh (aunque aceptaba también, ser bastante flojo), siempre había algo que hacer, como practicar al Tennis o leer una buena historieta.

Pero ese día, después de haberse desvelado para el examen de álgebra, no había podido evitar sentarse bajo la sobra de un árbol cercano a las canchas e intentar relajarse la media hora que le quedaba antes de las practicas.

E, inevitablemente, se quedó dormido.

Ahora habían pasado más o menos dos semanas de eso (tampoco le gustaba contar el tiempo que pasaba desde algo) y nuevamente, como una rutina silenciosa e improvisada, se recostaba bajo el mismo árbol, pero esta vez no dormía. Sólo fingía que lo hacía.

Porque si ser un perezoso significaba el despertar con un sonriente Chotarou acariciando los filamentos de su pelo, como lo venia haciendo desde ese primer día; Se ocuparía de aparentar ser un perezoso de ahora en adelante.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Este es sólo el primer capitulo de una colección de Drabbles de la Silver Pair. De vez en cuando, tal vez agregue una que otra pareja de la Hyotei, depende de la inspiración que tenga en ese momento. Incluso pondre de KenKen y Date Kouji.

Este capitulo está dedicado a MizukiNFU, el cual espero haya disfrutado. Te adoro, niña. Esfuerzote en tu proyecto, y recuerda caerte del cielo, no de las montañas. Llega al vuelo del águila y no llores por los vuelos de canarios.

También aviso que recibo comentarios o peticiones. La cosa es entretenernos con esta pareja.

Les quiero.


	2. Callos

**Callos**

La primera vez que Shishido le hubo agarrado de la mano, fue después de haberle suplicado por su ayuda. En ese entonces, mientras su senpai lo jalaba hacia las canchas, Ootori notó lo suave que era.

No había podido evitarlo, esas manos evocaban una ruda delicadeza. El tacto perfecto, en las manos de un hombre.

Al principio se sintió extraño por esa fascinación, después no supo que sentir.

Era hasta ahora que sentía pena. Porque, mientras era jalado hacia una derruida construcción, Shishido-san lo jalaba con la misma mano con la que lo hubiera jalado antes. Y esta estaba ahora llena de callos.

Callos colocados en la palma, sintiéndose entonces una textura rugosa. También se sentía en los dedos, más de una forma más curiosa y escrutable, pues, centrando su atención en esa palma antes suave, descubrió que la forma era arremolinada que iba hacia la línea de la vida. Y más que pena, después de pensárselo bien, se sintió culpable. Él había sido el destructor de esas manos de ensueño. Habría roto la perfección con su raqueta. La primera adoración hacia su Senpai (que no era su larga cabellera, como muchos indagaban) destruida por él mismo.

-Vamos, Chotarou, es mi turno de ayudarte. Practicaremos toda la noche.

No había escuchado más, eso era lo importante. Los callos habían perdido relevancia, ahora que estaban a solas y con toda la atención de Shishido-San completamente dedicada a él.

¿A quién le importaban unas imperfecciones en sus manos, si por una noche podría tenerlo enteramente para él?

Estaba seguro, a él ya no le importaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dedicado con cariño a _MizukiNFU_ (mi querida Jeshi nn).

Niña, no te dejes vencer por comentarios insensibles, sabes que esos son tan superfluos como el arañazo de una aguja sobre la roca.

Espero que tu corazón sea la roca carbonizada y que ese rasguño parta por sí sola a la aguja.

Te quiero.


	3. Misa

_**Misa.**_

Se secó con el sudor con el dorso de la mano.

Era un domingo caluroso, y apiñados ahí dentro, lo era mucho más. Además de que estaba aburrido.

¿Cómo podían llamar como celestial e iluminador estar en un silencio tan incómodo durante una larga (por no decir eterna) hora? A su parecer, hablar de tus supuestos males con alguien de confianza, era la mejor manera de deshacerte de ese cargo de conciencia.

Cerró los ojos aunque no sabía que era lo que pasaba, solamente vio a todo el mundo e hizo lo mismo.

¿Qué sentido tenía bajar entonces la cabeza, arrepentidos o solemnes? Nadie, más que el hombre al frente, había dicho nada. Y no habían sido más que historias leídas de un libro.

Suspiró intentando ser discreto con la cabeza baja como todo el resto. ¿Había algo en especial en lo que debía pensar mientras se mantenía en esa supuesta pose de reflexión?

Si había algo de que arrepentirse, no tenía nada, así que no le veía el caso.

Luego miró arriba. El techo tenía una extensa pintura de ángeles y hombres, y, entre todo el tumulto, el que parecía ser Jesucristo como un centro. Curiosamente, fuera de que atravesara por su mente una apreciación favorable de tal obra, a su cabeza sólo llegó el pensamiento insensato de que aquel que hubiera pintado todo aquello habría terminado con un horrible dolor de cuello.

Un movimiento a su lado le regresó a la realidad. Choutaro le miraba con una sonrisa más amable y brillante de lo normal.

-Shishido-San ¿Qué te ha parecido la misa? ¿Te ha gustado?

Iba a decir que no, que no había entendido nada, estaba aburrido, con sueño y que no le quedaban ganas de volver.

Pero se quedó en el _iba_. La expresión del todo ilusionada de su compañero le hizo tragarse su opinión.

-Sí, ha sido entretenido.

No sabía los mandamientos de la Biblia, ni mucho menos sus enseñanzas, pero un ligero nudo en el estomago le hizo saber que sentía la famosa culpa cristiana. Lo único que entendía era que mentir debía ser aún peor dentro de la iglesia.

Bueno, como siempre, dedico este drabble a MizukiNfu, por la paciencia que me tiene, y a FalseMoon, por ser mi beta y paño de lágrimas. Las quiero mucho 


End file.
